Batman's Witch
by Celtic Wonder
Summary: I've attempted my own Hp/Batman crossover, the details for which are on Whitetigerwolf's other challanges forum. Betrayed, Midnight Potter and Hermione Granger escape to Gotham to be able to live their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

It was a stormy day in August when two eighteen year old girls entered Gatwick Airport, both with nothing more than a messenger bag each. Both of them walked with a confident stride, and their faces expressed none of the worry that they felt inside. They went to the correct check in area, and queued up. Every so often, one of them would glance round the area, eyes searching diligently.

When they had both been checked in, they made their way to the security check out. All they wanted to do was get the hell out of the country. The eldest girl had brown curled hair that had once been bushy, but had tamed as she had gotten older, chocolate brown eyes that held warmth, but also a hardened glint, as if she'd seen things she shouldn't have. The youngest girl was slightly shorter than her friend. She had deep red hair, not ginger, red, and a pale face that held emerald green eyes. Her eyes were filled with pain, hurt and anger, but only if you knew her well enough to be able to see it. And the only person left alive to see it was walking beside her. The two girls were Hermione Jean Granger and Midnight Lily Potter. And both of them were leaving Britain for good.

You see, Midnight had been at the heart of a war since she'd been a one year old. A prophecy had said that she was the only one able to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. Lord Voldemort. The wizarding world had wanted her, a teenage girl, to kill the man who'd murdered her parents and attempted to kill her when she was one. Then, when he returned to power, he came after her. In the war that followed, she'd lost all but one of her true friends, and the rest of her 'friend's' had turned on her when Voldemort was truly dead. She'd been declared a dark witch. Had it not been for the assistance of Hermione and the Goblins, she'd have been in Azkaban prison, or worse. So, there they were, leaving the country, just to be able to live.

Once through security the two girls sat in one of the departure lounge's café's and waited for their flight to be called. Out of her bag, Hermione pulled a book and began to read while Midnight just scanned the large area, filled with many people.

"I don't like this." She said. "Why couldn't Ragnok have just sent us with a portkey?"

"Too easy to track." Hermione said. "The others won't expect this."

"Of course they won't. It's extremely muggle." Midnight snorted. "But I don't like being this surrounded."

"Midnight, we're moving to a city. We'll always be surrounded."

"Which is why I wanted to move to that small town. You know- Smallville."

"We couldn't move there. Your mum has a cousin there. They'd look there."

Midnight sighed. "I know." She said dejectedly.

"I know you want to meet family that could care for you, but you can't. Not yet. Not until we have the all clear."

"Yeah." Midnight sighed. "I just… I've always wanted family."

"I know you do. And you will. Just be patient." Hermione said, smiling sadly at her friend.

"And, why where we're going? Especially somewhere with that type of big gun. Knowing my luck, we'll run into trouble, and the big gun, and end up helping out. I bet you ten pounds that'll happen." She didn't say anything more specific. Constant Vigilance and all that.

They spent the rest of the time in silence, and when their flight was called, they boarded the plane, taking their seats in first class. What people wouldn't have noticed, not even at security, were the undetectable extension charms on their bags. They had every thing they held dear in their bags, cancelling out the need for any other bags.

The flight was a long one, especially for Midnight, who hadn't flown on a plane before. But, when the plane touched down at Gotham airport, they were able to make it through customs, and hailed a taxi to take them to their apartment building.

Their apartment was a penthouse apartment that had been very easy for Midnight to purchase with her vast fortune. It was already furnished and had several bedrooms. The first thing they did, was choose their rooms, and unpack. Then, Midnight placed one way silencing charms round her room, so Hermione wouldn't hear her if she had a nightmare.

Then they ordered a take out, and settled in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not HP and not Batman.

Chapter 2

It had been two years since Midnight and Hermione had moved to Gotham. Midnight had started studying to become a surgeon. She had excelled in her studies and was almost complete. The same could be said for Hermione, who was following in her parents footsteps to become a dentist. They were both very close to completing their studies, and they had not seen hide or hare of anyone from Britain.

One night, Midnight was on the roof, getting some fresh air in the sheltered area, when someone landed in front of her, on the part of the roof that wasn't sheltered. All she took notice of, was the cape, and thinking the man was a wizard, she struck out, hitting him with a Petrificus Totalus.

Wand pointed at him, Midnight edged towards the figure, and rolled him over with her foot. Her jaw dropped. It was the Batman. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else! I'm so, so sorry!" she flicked her wand, and released him. He was up in a shot.

"Who are you, and what did you just do to me?"

"The spell's called Petrificus Totalus. It's meant to stop people from moving all but their eyes. And, like I said, I thought you were someone else…"

"You still haven't answered my first question."

"Do I need to?" She asked wearily. He may be trying to help clean up the city, but he was still a potential threat.

"Well, considering you just attacked me."

"Yeah well, when you have people out for your blood, and someone just lands right in front of you, tell me you wouldn't get paranoid." Midnight said. Her eyes widened slightly. Her and her big mouth. She couldn't be sure, but she thought he raised an eyebrow.

"People out for your blood?"

"It's none of your buis-" Midnight was cut of when Hermione burst through the door, their emergency bags over her shoulder.

"Order members downstairs, we gotta- oh!"

"Yeah, I know, he just turned up." Midnight said, taking her bag off Hermione. "Did they see you?"

"Yes, but I stunned and bound both of them. That gave me time to get our personal things in the bags. Oh dear, what about our degrees?"

"Degree, or life Hermione?" Midnight asked. She turned to Batman. "Again, I'm sorry for hitting you with that spell, but we have to go."

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Batman asked. "If you're being hunted, you need somewhere safe to hide. And a new identity."

"I never thought of that." Hermione said. "We didn't even bother with false names!"

"We can do that later. For now, we have to go!" Midnight insisted. "The other place, until we can get a new place."

"If they've found you here, what's to say they haven't found your other place?" Batman asked. For some unknown reason, he didn't want to let the first girl disappear. He wanted to help her. And, by extension, her friend.

"Midnight." Hermione whispered to her friend. "I think he can help."

"How do we know he's not an impostor? Someone from the Order? Or the Ministry?"

"How many people from back home would have the sense to try to dress up like him? I mean, look at him, he has far to many gadgets for those stuck up idiots. Just one would confuse them too much. Hell, they'd think so little of them, they wouldn't even bother to use or wear them. I'm pretty sure it's the real Batman." Hermione reasoned.

Midnight reluctantly nodded, before turning to face the Batman. "Are you offering to help?"

"I am. I can offer you a place to hide." He said. Not only did he want to help them, but he felt he could trust her, strangely. "And a cover. The both of you."

Midnight and Hermione exchanged a glance, before they nodded.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Can you make it to that alley across the street?" He asked.

Both girls followed to where he was pointed and they nodded again.

"Meet me there. I have to go get my car." He shot a grappling hook towards another roof, and he seemed to fly off.

Hermione and Midnight apparated down to the alley, and they waited. When they were waiting, Midnight started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"He said that he went to get his car. I can just imagine him driving round in a car like Uncle Vernon's."

At this, Hermione almost burst out laughing too. "You're right, that is a funny thought." She said, nodding.

A few minutes later, the rumble of a large engine reached them, and a large black _tank_ drove down the alley, and pulled up in front of them.

"That is definitely not Uncle Vernon's car." Midnight muttered.

The top slid open, and Batman jumped out. "There's only one passenger seat. One of you will have to sit on the other's lap."

"That's fine." Hermione said. "Just so we can get out of here."

Batman helped first Hermione into the tank and then Midnight. When they were both in, he got into the drivers seat, and the roof slid closed again. Batman reversed the tank further into the alley, before turning it and setting off in the opposite direction.

"I thought you said you were going to get your car." Midnight said.

"I see what you mean. This is actually a tumbler. It was originally designed for the army, but it never went into production. And you still haven't answered my question. On top of that, there's the question of who's hunting you and why."

"I'm Midnight Potter, this is Hermione Granger, and who we're running from and why is a long story. Better saved for somewhere a bit more roomy."

"And comfortable." Hermione said.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"You're not as light as you used to be."

"I've had to make up for lost eating opportunities." Midnight said.

Hermione pocked her in the side. "Yep, you've done that. I can no longer feel your ribs."

"Hey! You could never feel my ribs!"

"I could, especially in first year!" Hermione said. "What those relatives of yours did to you and the way they treated you was appalling. The stray dog that lived on my street had more fat on him than you did in first year. But now, well, I'd say Mrs. Weasley had been cooking for you for the whole two years we'd been living here."

"HEY! I resent that remark!" Midnight said. She could tell Hermione was trying to keep her mind off things, and she was grateful.

"It's true." Hermione said, grinning.

"Is not." Midnight folded her arms over her chest, and huffed. She pretended to pout.

"Oh, very mature." Hermione said. "I'd trust you to be my operating surgeon any day with _that_ attitude."

"I'll have you know, I'm very professional when it comes to my studies. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be almost complete in only two years. And the same can be said for you, with you training to be a dentist."

Batman held back a smile at the twos banter. He recognised what it as an attempt to keep calm, and found it rather amusing. And through it, he'd learnt that both girls were studying to enter into the medical profession, they knew someone who had most probably been some kind of personal chef for them at one point, and Midnight's relatives had been less than kind to her as a child. None of this however, pointed to why the two girls were on the run. Perhaps it was something to do with their abilities. If it was, then maybe he would need some help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
